


Continuing on the recreational path…

by zation



Series: Porntastic 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Dean and Cas end up watching a porno flick together is Dean’s incentive.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Cas catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing on the recreational path…

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! Or, you know, some people (I love you!)...  
> Anyhoo, this is of course a continuation of the first one but can stand on its own as well. They watch porn and get frisky, that's pretty much it. Oh, and a little fluff because Dean kind of got out of my hands there :P  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you LadyProngsOfCamelot for putting this idea in my head ;D

  
  


The second time Dean and Castiel ended up watching a porno flick together was Dean’s incentive. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, and especially not to the angel because no, but yeah, he actually went out and got a copy of Casa Erotica no. 49 specifically because he wanted to watch it with the angel.

The trickiest part was getting Sam out of the way and the goddamn porno very nearly burnt a hole at the bottom of Dean’s duffle before he finally got the opportunity. He had actually been on the verge of just asking Sam nicely to leave right the fuck now but Sammy had been giving Dean a lot of strange glances over the last couple of weeks and he didn’t want to give his little brother’s obviously active imagination any kind of ideas.

Because there was nothing going on. Nothing.

Castiel certainly didn’t seem any different so that was how Dean knew. Knew that nothing had been fucked up and that nothing would change. Didn’t stop him from actually dreaming about it, though, and how the fuck could he be certain Castiel wasn’t just dream-walking again?

Yeah, okay, so maybe the angel had just wanted to try out what he obviously thought was a strange human custom. And maybe Dean had just been a convenient and probably familiar (safe) body to test things on. Castiel knew he could trust Dean, nothing more to be read into that.

Except Dean totally read a ton of shit into it and his dreams did nothing to calm his nerves. Which was probably why Sammy had started looking strangely at him. Dean knew he needed to do something about his little none-problem before Sam came yelling about _feelings_ and _talking_ and God knew what else.

So Dean went out and got no. 49 and yeah, he was nervous because he was kind of counting on Cas copying this like last time and this porno was… yeah, this one was different.

Luckily Dean didn’t have to cave in and admit anything to Sam or anything as equally stupid as that because after they saved the proverbial damsel in distress from the monster of the week she actually invited Sammy over to "thank" him and Sam accepted, _thank God_. Not that Dean would have let him say no because God knew Sammy needed to get laid just as much as Dean needed to experiment with Castiel’s affliction for playing copy-cat.

Not that it mattered very much, what actually mattered was that Sammy would be out the whole night and that Dean had the motel room all to himself. Himself and the angel because Castiel had for some reason decided to stay behind without Dean even having to ask him.

Dean was happy and anxious at the same time. First of all, he hadn’t really been alone with Castiel since the last time and secondly, he had _not_ forgotten the whole thing about him calling Castiel "his" and how Castiel hadn’t argued that. Most importantly, he hadn’t forgotten the flickering of actual feelings that had flitted over the angel’s face at that. And, fuck, had certainly not forgotten what Castiel had sounded like as he came in his pants.

Not that Dean had been thinking about that while pleasuring himself. That would just be absurd so shut the fuck up.

Anyway, as it was now, he and Castiel were sitting side by side on yet another couch in yet another motel room and Dean was considering how to put the fucking porno on without being too obvious. Castiel was sitting with his hands on his thighs, watching the TV with detached interest.

Dean fidgeted and twice cleared his throat but still could say nothing. The angel didn’t even react and goddamnit, Dean was already fattening in his pants just looking at that stone face. Did nothing rile the angel up? Some things, Dean supposed. Rebelling against Heaven. Smiting demons. And fuck, getting a sloppy hand job from Dean, Dean clearly remembered.

"Do you—" Dean harrumphed but stopped there, looking away. Fuck, when had he gotten bad at this? What was _this_? If he had had the goddamn definition down maybe he would have been better prepared.

Castiel turned his head slowly, almost dragging his eyes away as if a rerun of Jurassic Park was the most fascinating thing ever.

"Do I what, Dean?"

Fuck that gravelly voice. Fuck those blue eyes. Fuck everything, Dean Winchester was _not_ afraid of sex.

"Do you want to watch something else?" he tried smirking but could clearly see that Castiel wasn’t following. He stood up and sauntered over to his duffle. "I have a movie you might like."

"I thought we were watching a movie right now." Castiel answered but Dean knew that tone. Knew the curiosity even if it was only very barely there.

"I know." He just answered and went over to the TV to switch it over so that he could play his Casa Erotica before he could change his mind. "Indulge me." He grinned when he went back to sitting beside the angel and only then realized what bad phrasing that had been.

Castiel didn’t say anything. He just watched Dean’s face for longer than was strictly necessary (especially since Dean wasn’t looking at him) and then turned back to the TV just as the porno started.

This one actually had a little plot going on so it took Castiel some time to catch on to what was actually playing but when he did he turned back to stare a hole in Dean’s skull. Dean was sweating and already sporting a semi just from watching the woman seduce the man and from Castiel’s fucking intense stare.

"I thought you said we weren’t supposed to watch things like this together?"

Dean snorted. "I never said _that_ , besides," he turned to meet the angel’s sparkling eyes and his breath caught when he saw that Castiel’s pupils already had dilated a little. "Don’t you think we crossed that line the last time?"

Castiel squinted at him but thankfully said nothing more because Dean couldn’t really believe he had just said that. So yeah, last time with Castiel may or may not have been Dean’s first time with a dude (while completely sober) but that was hardly the issue here. The issue was that it had been with _Cas_ and that Dean had gone out and bought this specific porno because he wanted to watch it with the angel. Because Castiel had copied what he saw last time and oh my God what if he did the same this time? So that was the issue and Dean had searched his smudged soul and found that he was kind of okay with this and long as they _didn’t talk about it_.

Dean was actually feeling rather smug with himself at this point. Nervous, aroused and smug. So much so, in fact, that he missed when the real action on the TV started (and not because he was glancing at Castiel’s body or anything) but when the angel suddenly hissed in a shocked breath Dean’s attention turned. First to the angel’s face that betrayed no emotion (still!) and then to the TV.

Yeah, Dean’s smugness level just peaked. The man in the video had just bent the woman over the table in her kitchen and started lightly spanking her rounded ass. She moaned beautifully and arched her rump into the touch.

God, Dean was hard now. He consciously spread his legs and put a warm hand on his thigh, just shy of his crotch. He wanted to say something to gauge Castiel’s reaction but couldn’t really think of anything. _Well, how about that? See what he’s doing there, Cas? Oh boy, she seems to like it, d’you think it feels nice?_ Fuck, Dean felt lame.

When he glanced over at Castiel’s crotch he nearly choked. Last time they had watched a porno Castiel hadn’t been affected at all, at least not until he had gone down on Dean (smug point number 1) but now he was clearly affected. Dean clicked his tongue when he saw Castiel’s hands clench against his legs.

"You…" Dean tried clearing his throat but wasn’t very successful. "You see something you like, Cas?"

Castiel’s head turned slowly and fuck, he just let his eyes travel up and down Dean’s body, clearly checking him out and Dean couldn’t help rolling his hips up very minutely. Castiel licked his lips and Dean shuddered at the sight. He could practically see the gears turning in the angel’s head, trying to figure out what Dean was getting at.

"Do _you_?" Castiel suddenly asked and fucking hell, Dean was _not_ prepared for that question in such a gravelly voice.

"I..."

Castiel leaned closer, getting all up in Dean’s face. "Do not presume to trick me, Dean." He said (ordered?) and Dean did not whimper because men do not whimper. Castiel squinted at him again.

"I just…" shit, Dean’s mouth was dry and his dick hard. He could barely breathe with how much he fucking wanted now but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and seemed to consider Dean for a moment and then turned to the TV, lifting the remote and muting it, just like last time. His facial expressions didn’t change as he stood up and pulled on his tie to loosen it but shit, the sight made a heated wave of arousal coarse through Dean’s body.

"On your knees, Dean." Castiel commanded and yes, goddamn yes.

"What?" Dean rasped because he wanted this but couldn’t let go with a little fight. Wanted that disproving gaze just as much.

"Turn around and get on your knees, Dean." Castiel commanded again, voice steady and almost void of emotions even though his dick was betraying him. 

Dean felt humiliated and, therefore for some fucked up reason, more aroused than he had ever been in his life. He kind of wanted to argue, wanted to tell the angel that he wasn’t a toy to be used at the angel’s pleasure except that would be such a big lie that Dean would have to wash his mouth with soap to get it out.

Instead he just rose on unsteady legs and slowly turned around before kneeling on the couch, hands perched on the back of it and feet hanging off the edge. He felt rather than saw how Castiel stepped up to him and seconds later he felt the angel gently but firmly push his feet apart to create space for Castiel to step in-between.

A shudder ran through Dean’s body and when Castiel put a warm hand in the middle of Dean’s back he couldn’t help but arch into the touch. Fuck this was so fucked up but Dean was harder than he ever remembered being and Castiel was still just standing there.

The moment stretched on before Dean dared to peek over his shoulder to see if the angel was actually getting with the program and what the fuck? Was Castiel seriously rewinding the porno right now? Dean was just about to snark when he realized that the angel was looking for the right place to start. For instructions. For what he wanted to do to Dean. Dean nearly chocked and turned back to stare unseeingly into the motel room.

He was trembling with urgent need by the time Castiel hummed contentedly and actually caressed Dean’s bottom, almost sweetly.

"This is a very interesting pornography you have chosen, Dean." Castiel murmured and Dean wanted to cry with relief when the angel reached around to start unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. "I find myself pleased with your choice."

"Y-yeah?" Dean stammered because what the hell else could he do when Castiel was slowly dragging his jeans down to bunch at his knees.

"Very much so." The angel wasted no time sliding his hand down Dean’s boxers to gently grope the swell of Dean’s ass before pulling the underwear down as well. Dean tried very hard not to buck back against the touch. "I sincerely hope you don’t mind me exploring?" Fuck, Dean almost shook with the goddamn need when Castiel bent down to let his breath ghost over Dean’s neck. Was he even fucking aware? Of course he was, Dean had to believe he was.

"No, ‘s fine, Cas." He mumbled, gripping the couch so hard he was pretty sure he was about to rip it. "Do whatever you need."

Yeah, hadn’t really meant to say that last part, thank you tongue. But fuck if Castiel didn’t seem just as pleased with Dean’s answer this time as last they did this. Dean was just about two fuck-me seconds away from begging Castiel to get a goddamn move on when the angel suddenly withdrew and Dean heard him placing the remote back on the coffee table.

Dean swallowed hard and was very much caught unawares when the first slap hit him so he just about choked but instead gasped loudly and arched his back like a cat, body in conflict whether to arch away or into the angel’s touch.

Castiel hummed again and soothed his hand against Dean’s ass cheek and Dean fucking, wait for it, fucking _mewled_. Yeah, so that happened and Castiel answered with a goddamn growl as if they were some kind of animals in heat.

Then the angel grabbed Dean harshly by the scruff of his neck, presumably to keep him in place, and delivered yet another hard slap. Dean cried out and the pleasure that shot through him mingled with the pain to make little dots of blackness dance before his wide eyes.

Castiel was relentless after that, delivering slap after slap, never in the same place two times in a row and Dean was fighting hard to keep from wailing from pleasure and pain. He wanted desperately to start stroking his aching dick but he didn’t dare remove his hands. For one, he didn’t think he could support his weight with only one hand on the couch, not with the force of Castiel’s blows. And secondly, he simply didn’t dare. One part of him wanted to challenge the angel for dominance, to get a rise out of him if nothing else, but mostly he felt the weight of Castiel’s hand on his neck and knew it for what it was: possessiveness. Dominance over Dean’s body and pleasure. And God, Dean had never known a sex partner to so completely and so easily control Dean. And to make Dean _want_ to submit. But with Castiel, oh God…

Dean craned his neck back and to the side to be able to see the angel and he fucking whined at the sight. Castiel’s brow was furrowed, as if he was disciplining a rowdy child, but otherwise he looked to be completely unaffected. At the high-pitched sound Dean let out, though, Castiel’s jaw clenched and fuck yes, his next slap was harder.

"Yes." Dean hissed and rocked his hips back against the hand and forward against the back of the couch, seeking friction. "Goddamnit Cas, do it harder." His voice was raspy and he choked out a broken sob when Castiel’s grip on his neck tightened and the angel bent him over the back of the couch to lean over his back.

"Don’t blaspheme, Dean." Castiel growled in his ear and shit, Dean was so close he was tearing up.

Castiel straightened but kept Dean bent over when he started up his punishing slaps again and fuck, every hit to the meat of his ass made Dean’s body jolt so that his dick slapped against the couch. He was leaking precome and ever time his cock bounced back the string of precome that attached it to the couch grew thicker, the spot on the faded cloth bigger.

"Cas, Cas I need—"

"You will release when we are finished here." Castiel answered and the sternness in his voice made Dean’s orgasm jump from _right now, please_ to _I’m not fucking waiting for you, fuck off_ but God, Dean suddenly didn’t want that. Wanted what Castiel was demanding so with another sob he let go of the couch to quickly grip the base of his dick to stave it off.

The action made him lose balance but the grip Castiel had on his neck kept him upright and Dean had never before been so aroused. Fuck, he knew he liked to be tied up, had tried it in a rather vanilla kind of setting but fuck if this wasn’t so much better. Castiel was powerful enough to manhandle Dean as he liked and Dean would be powerless to stop him. His dick jumped in his hand at the thought even as Castiel fingers dug into his neck, probably leaving marks. Fuck, Dean hoped the angel wouldn’t heal it later.

Then Castiel suddenly pulled Dean back up to his original stance and let go of him. Dean sucked in a deep breath but immediately lamented the loss of the angel’s hands on him. He looked over his shoulder only to see Castiel rewinding the porno again, only to start at the beginning of the slapping once more.

"Liked that part?" he asked and wanted it to be teasing but his voice was too fucking raw for it and besides, he was about two seconds away from creaming so he was in no state to tease anyone.

Castiel looked back at Dean, their eyes meeting and shit, the angel sure still had his clam composure but his pupils were dilated enough to nearly swallow all color.

"I did." The angel agreed and stepped back up to Dean, his hands once again caressing almost lovingly and fuck if that, too, weren’t bringing Dean closer to the edge. "But they move on to other activities."

Dean swallowed dryly as Castiel peeled Dean’s hand away from his leaking dick to place it back on the couch.

"They move on to fucking." He heard himself say and Castiel paused, his hand still around Dean’s wrist and still standing close enough for Dean to feel the angel’s arousal pressing against his abused ass, hard and fat in the confining pants.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked as if he didn’t already fucking know. Sure, he may be a virgin but Dean was sure the angel knew about sex. Had probably witnessed it enough times to know the basics even if he never had engaged in it. Castiel was nothing if not studious and he certainly wasn’t stupid.

"Yeah." Dean pressed out in a little half-moan as Castiel pressed closer to him.

The angel’s hands skimmed down Dean’s arms so that he gripped both of Dean’s wrists, trapping Dean and effectively draping himself over Dean’s trembling body. His dick was rock hard and his slacks were chafing at Dean’s sensitive ass but fuck, it was the best feeling ever. Dean’s dick jumped, bumping the couch and smearing fresh precome on it.

"Is that what you want, Dean?" Castiel breathed against Dean’s ear and Dean arched his back, keening. "You seem tense, Dean. Tell me what you need."

 _I need you to just fucking take me._ Dean wanted to scream. _I need you to need me and I need you to use me._

He couldn't say that, of course, don’t be absurd. But just as the thoughts left his mind he felt the angel tense behind him, gasping in surprise and holy fuck, what was the deal with the whole mind reading thing again?

"Dean." Castiel growled in that gravelly voice of his and Dean would be eternally grateful that he was already sitting down.

"Oh, fuck, Cas, did you hear? You, I—" He cut himself off with a deep moan when Castiel abruptly straightened and circled Dean’s chest possessively, pressing Dean back against his chest and his quivering dick in between Dean’s ass cheeks.

"Dean, you don’t know what you do to me, do you?" Castiel asked in a hoarse voice that sent shivers down Dean’s bucking body. Dean’s hands scrambled to get a hold on Castiel, on the couch, on anything substantial. One of the angel’s hands travelled down Dean’s heaving stomach to grope Dean’s dick and balls but not to stroke, only to hold possessively and Dean keened again and arched his back so much that he had to rest his head on the angel’s shoulder.

"I don’t understand it, I really don’t Dean, but you are so beautiful and it makes me feel..." Castiel breathed hard against Dean’s neck, almost as if to calm himself and the thought made Dean’s head swim. "You are so beautiful, sweating and panting for me." He squeezed Dean’s balls and fuck, just _fuck_. "Trembling in my hands, Dean, you have no idea."

"I do, Cas, I do." Dean groaned as he felt his stomach muscles contract in that very familiar way. "I do ‘cuz me too, alright? Fuck, fuck I-I want…" he pressed his rump back against Castiel even as the angel thrust against him. "I wanna feel you, Cas. Mojo your pants away, I need your dick against me, _please_."

Castiel gasped harshly. "D-Dean." His hips stuttered and Dean’s breath caught in his throat because holy hell, Castiel was fucking coming, _right the fuck now_ , in his pants, humping Dean’s ass.

Dean whined and couldn’t take it. He came like a freight train when Castiel sucked a hickey on the sensitive skin under Dean’s ear, spraying the couch and fucking screaming as his dick emptied itself in big spurts, jumping in Castiel’s gentle grip. Fucking hell, Dean practically blacked out from the force of it.

When he came to again he was fully clothed and sitting on the now clean couch. Castiel was sitting beside him and watching a cooking show but he was sitting far too close for Dean to pretend he hadn’t screamed the angel’s name as he came. To pretend Cas hadn’t heard what Dean’s sick mind spewed out when he wasn’t careful.

God, Dean felt bone tired.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked and Dean momentarily tensed but then just thought fuck it, he might just as well, right?

Without any preamble he turned to the angel, grabbed his stupid lapels and yanked him into an awkward and side-ways kiss. Dean sensed, rather than saw, that Castiel’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t let it bother him. He just turned more bodily to his angel and angled his head so that he could deepen the kiss when Castiel finally caught on and opened up for him.

Shit, it was the sloppiest and most beautiful kiss Dean had ever had and he groaned into it, feeling the shudder that passed through Castiel’s body. God, Dean wanted so much but this was so new, so strange and so frightening that he didn’t know where to begin.

Then Castiel suddenly cupped Dean’s face and it got very tender and very real all of a sudden. Dean gasped and pulled away but he could see on the angel’s face that it was okay; that Castiel understood.

"I-I need to get some sleep." Dean mumbled after a moment in silence and saw Castiel nodding. "Would you… Do you…" he looked up to meet Castiel’s infinitely blue eyes. Dean saw himself reflected in them and he looked scared but Castiel was looking at him as if he was the most precious being in the world and it made him feel lighter than he thought he had any right to. "Stay." He asked without daring to ask.

Castiel nodded again, calm as usual but Dean saw how his eyes twinkled. "I will watch over you, Dean."

Dean slept like a little baby and even though he was rudely awakened when Sam entered the room the next morning only to squeak indignantly at the sight of a half-naked Dean sleeping peacefully with a fully clothed angel sitting in his bed it was still the best he had ever slept.

  
  



End file.
